Avatar: The Bible Adventure
by chrissymama
Summary: What happens when Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Toph hitch a ride on Appa and land in a strange place? A great adventure that the world will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Avatar characters or the Bible characters.  
**

"Sokka are you sure this is the right way home?" Aang asked his friend. " Of coarse I do, Aang! I have the map!" Sokka pulled out a map from his sack and showed it to the rest of the team. Suddenly, it flew away. "You mean you **had** the map, Sokka!" Katara yelled at him. "I might not be able to see, but I think there is land ahead." Toph told the group. "Toph's right! I see land!" Suki said with excitement. "Wait, where's Momo?" Zuko asked. "I knew it was only a matter of time! **APPA ATE MOMO!" **Sokka screamed. "Uh, he probably went back on land." Toph said, slightly annoyed. "Come on, guys. Let's land. Appa, yip yip!" Aang signaled to Appa and in a flash, they were coming in for a landing.

Meanwhile, Thirteen men were walking on the shore when they saw a small unknown animal gliding towards them. "What is that?" One mans asked the others. "Is it safe?" Said another. "One way to find out." One of them replied. "Master no!" But it was too late. Their leader picked up the unknown animal and was petting it. Then the men all saw another flying animal. This one was larger and had people on it and it was flying. "Master, what is that thing?" The other twelve were starting to panic. "Momo!" They heard a child yell. The animal that the Master was holding flew away and headed for the noise. Then, the thirteen guys heard the child say, "Appa, land." There was a thump and the men all looked and saw six children on a large bison.

"Ummm, Aang? I don't think we're alone." Zuko said to him. "Come on guys. Let's say hi." Aang replied while jumping down. "Ahhh. Finally! Solid ground." Toph sighed as she plopped down. "Come on, Sokka!" Katara jumped down, dragging Sokka with her. "I have a bad feeling about this." Zuko sighed while getting off Appa. "This will be fun." Suki replied while landing on the ground. When the men saw them twelve of them were watching them in awe. The one that wasn't shocked was their leader. "Hello." He replied with a smile. "Hi, I'm Aang and these are my friends Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki." "My name is Jesus." He said with a smile. "And these are my friends. Simon Peter, James, John, Andrew, Matthew, James the son of Alpheus, Simon the Zealot, Thaddeus, Thomas, Phillip, Bartholomew, and Judas Iscariot." Just then, one of the other men spoke. " That is one strange creature." "**PETER!**" Eleven of them shouted. "What? We all know that it is true!" "Oh, I forgot. This is Appa, my flying bison." Aang introduced to the men. "Have you guys seen a flying lemur bat anywhere?" Zuko asked. Just then, Momo appeared. "Momo, your back!" Sokka cried. "Is that what this creatures name is?" Jesus chuckled. "Ummm, what is the matter with the young lady with the headband" One of them (John to be exact) asked. "Oh, Toph?" Katara asked. "Yes." John replied. "She doesn't seem like she can see me even though I am right in front of her. "That's because I'm blind, you idiot!." Toph said in a frustrated tone. "I didn't mean to offend, Toph." "Hmph!" Toph replied. " Why are you wearing that armor, miss?" Another person asked. "James!" John shouted. Suki looked down at her clothes. She still had her Kyoshi Warrior outfit on and she had on her warrior makeup. "I'm a guard for Fire Lord Zuko." She said. "Who is Zuko?" Peter asked. "That would be me." Zuko replied. "Where are we?" Sokka asked. "You are all in Israel." Jesus replied with a grin.

**How did you like it? This is my first fanfic and I would like a review or two. Please R&amp;R to tell me how I did.**

**~ chrissymama**


	2. Chapter 2

"Israel?!" The six exclaimed. The group was leaving Ba Sing Sae before they met them. Now they were in an unknown land. "Yes." Jesus replied, slightly confused. "Are there earthbenders here?" Toph asked. "Earthbenders? We never heard of an earthbender." Peter answered. "Maybe there's waterbenders here." Katara suggested. "No. We never heard of a waterbender either." James said with a perplexed look on his face. "Airbenders?" Aang asked. "Nope." John answered, shaking his head. "Firebenders?" Zuko suggested. "Sorry, we never heard anything like that before." Jesus replied with a sympathetic smile. "Well, that's just great! We're stuck in a country that we never heard of before and no way of getting back home! We're DOOMED!" Sokka cried. "Maybe we have seen one, but they're under another name." Matthew thought out loud. "Good idea." Suki replied. "Alright, what does an earthbender do?" Peter asked. Toph came forward and got into position. "Take it easy on him, Toph. He doesn't know what an earthbender is, let alone how strong you can be." Aang shouted. Peter just smirked. _How hard can she be? She's blind. _ While he was still lost in thought, he heard a whooshing sound. He looked and saw a rock aiming towards his face! "Peter, look out!" Andrew cautioned. Peter got out of the way and stared with shock! Toph just smirked and did it again. This time, it got him in the stomach! _WHAM! _Peter fell on the ground. "Toph!" Katara yelled. "Remind me not to mess with you again." Peter coughed. Toph grinned and helped him up. "You know, for a person who never knew what an earthbender was, you sure act like one. I like you!" She declared. "Well, we never seen anything like that before!" Thaddeus said with a chuckle. After three more demonstrations with Aang, Zuko, and Katara, Jesus and his friends found out what earth,air,water,and firebenders were. "The only thing close to that is when the Master walked on water during a storm and him calming it down!" Phillip exclaimed. "So, you've never seen anyone like us before?" Suki asked, confused. "Uh, no." Jesus and the disciples said. "Well, gaang, that's it. We're doomed!" Sokka cried. Katara just shook her head. "Since you children are lost, perhaps you can come along with us to Capernaum." Jesus suggested. "Good idea. We can hitch a ride on Appa." Aang replied with a grin. "We have a boat, we could sail across the lake." "Okay, suit yourself." Katara replied. As they were getting their stuff, Jesus replied. "I would like to ride on Appa." "Well, then, climb aboard!" Aang laughed with delight. Although the disciples protested, Jesus insisted and the disciples were off on the boat. "Come on, Twinkle-Toes. Let's get going." Alright, Jesus. I think you should hang on." Sokka advised. "Come on Appa, follow the boat. Appa yip yip!" Aang ordered. With a bellow, Appa flew off.


End file.
